Love Is
by evil-cassie
Summary: Cinta itu bagaikan Hukum, tidak bisa didefinisikan hanya dengan satu pendapat saja. Banyak filsafat yang berpendapat tentang apa itu Cinta, tetapi belum ada definisi tetap tentang Cinta. Lalu apakah cinta itu bagiku? terlalu rumit untuk kujelaskan. TWINCEST!PAIR/DLDR/OOC/GENDERSWITCH! Kisah cinta seorang Shim Changmin yang jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarnya sendiri. . CHAP 1 UP!


_Berapa kalipun kau menyuruhku untuk enyah dari hidupmu, aku tetap tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Berapa kalipun orang tua kita melarang hubungan ini, aku tetap tidak menyerah. Karena inilah aku, aku yang tulus mencintaimu walaupun aku tahu perasaan ini, dan apa yang telah tubuh ini lakukan padamu itu terlarang. _

**"Love Is..." **

**Alternate Universe story with Twincest!Pair.**

**Main Cast: **

**Shim Changmin [Male/Female] **

**Choi Jinri [Female]**

**Kim Junsu [Female]**

**Extended Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun [Male] **

**Hong Sungmi/Dana [Female] **

**Park Yoochun [Male] **

**Genre: **

**Drama, Romance, Forbidden Love**

**Rated: PG-13 **

**Warning: OOC/DLDR, Genderswitch, Twincest! Saya cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk dijadikan cast didalam fiction ini. **

Changmin kembali berkutik dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. hari ini merupakan hari paling melelahkan dalam tujuh hari. bukan hanya menurutnya, tapi untuk semua orang yang hidup di bumi ini. itu sebabnya lahirlah istilah "I dont like Monday". tak terkecuali Shim Changmin, laki-laki yang masih berumur hampir delapan belas tahun itu sangat membenci hari senin, tak lain adalah hari yang sangat padat untuk kegiatan sekolahnya, terutama tugas tugas yang diberikan gurunya selalu menumpuk jika hari senin.

Changmin merupakan anak yatim-piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan bersama puluhan anak lainnya. Kedua orang tua Changmin telah meninggal sejak ia masih bayi. setelah kedua oramg tuanya meninggal, Changmin yang masih bayi itu diurus oleh nenek dan kakeknya. tapi tidak berlangsung lama setelah neneknya meninggal dan kakeknya masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena gila. Tak lama kemudian, Changmin diasuh oleh sepasang suami-istri yang mengelola panti asuhan, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. awalnya Changmin enggan menjadi bagian dari panti asuhan karena ia begitu sulit untuk bergabung dengan orang-orang banyak. Changmin merupakan tipe orang yang Individualis, tidak suka bergaul dan lebih suka mementingkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. setiap harinya ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk belajar atau bermain ke tempat tempat sepi walau hanya sekedar melepas penat. Tak ada bedanya dengan remaja kebanyakan, Changmin juga memiliki seorang kekasih. gadis beruntung itu masih berumur enam belas tahun, atau masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA yaitu Choi Jinri. keduanya bertemu saat Jinri baru masuk ke sekolah dan Changmin-lah yang menjadi pengampu Jinri saat pertama kali Jinri diperkenalkan dengan kehidupan sekolah menengah atas. sudaj hampir satu tahun hubungan mereka berjalan, tapi yang membuat aneh adalah "Changmin sunbae tidak pernah mengajakku untuk sekedar kencan, tidak pernah mencium bibirku, bahkan untuk sekedar genggaman tangan saja kalau kita sudah di area sekolah. diluar itu... dia hanya menganggapku kawan biasanya mungkin..." kalimat Jinri yang saat itu dilontarkannya saat tengah curhat dengan Soojung dan Jiyoung, teman sekelasnya.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Changmin tetap remaja yang normal . mencintai seorang wanita, menjadi siswa berprestasi, dan menjadi pemenang olimpiade fisika internasional dua bulan lalu. di sekolahnya pun ia cukup akrab dengan teman teman sekelasnya. apalagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya debagai saudara sendiri. lalu apa yang menjadi permasalahan untuk Changmin?

"kau punya adik?"

"tidak.."

"kakak?"

"tidak... aku hanya memiliki saudara kembar..."

"jinjja? she must be pretty right? according to you that got the handsome guy around the class..."

"tentu saja... dia cantik, wajahnya hampir mirip denganku. tapi... tidak! dia bahkan sangat cantik..."

"waaahhhh... aku jadi penasaran, bisakah kau pertemukan aku dengannya?"

"tidak bisa. dia milikku. dan hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya.. she belong to me, nobody can touch even meet her without my permission"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku mencintainya dan aku tidak mungkin memberikannya padamu, maniak game.."

Selintas percakapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin dua hari yang lalu. awalnya Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, bahkan hampir saja bola matanya meloncat keluar. tapi apa daya? dia tidak mungkin memaksa Changmin untuk putus dengan saudara kembarnya. Ini gila. memang gila. tapi bagi Changmin, ini adalah hal yang wajar. apanya yang wajar? "aku laki-laki dan Chami perempuan.." jawaban itu selalu keluar dari mulut Changmin. jika dia sudah berbicara tegas, tak ada sstupun yang berani menentangnya. Malam hari itu, Changmin melepas kacamatanya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar perempyan. tujuannya satu, untuk melihat Chami apakah sudah tertidur atau belum.

"Changmin-ah.. kau mau apa ke kemar perempuan tengah malam begini?"

Suara ibu asrama yang tak lain adalah Kim Junsu, membuat Changmin mematung di tempatnya. hatinya berdegup kencang. ia takut kalau wanita itu mengetahui hubungannya dengan kembarannya.

"aku ingin bertemu Seungmi.. tadi dia menyuruhku ke kamar perempuan, dia butuh bantuanku untuk menyelasikan tugas fisika.." jelas Changmin, suaranya hampir tercekat.

"hmm... baiklah kalau begitu panggil saja Seungmi keluar. kau tidak mungkin kan membantunya kalau kau berada didalam kamar perempuan? itu melanggar, Changmin-ah.." timpal Junsu, senyumnya terlihat polos. walau sebenarnya Junsu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Changmin dan Chami.

Changmin mengangguk. lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamar perempuan, dibukanya kenop pintu berwarna putih itu. dan...

"astaga! Changmin!" teriak gadis yang masih bangun diantara teman temannya yang sudah terlelap tidur.

"Seungmi.. aku.. aku ingin minta bantuanmu. itu sebabnya aku kemari" ucap Changmin sambil memasang wajah yang tak berdosa. membuat gadis bernama Hong Seungmi itu mendecak kesal.

"apa?" tanya Seungmi, sambil mendongakan wajahnya.

Changmin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Seungmi. alis Seungmi mengernyit lalu diliriknya Chami yang masih tertidur pulas.

"kau gila?" tanya Seungmi, lalu menampar pipi Changmin. sementara Changmin hanya menatap frustasi pada Seungmi.

Changmin memeluk tubuh ramping Chami. kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang kecil gadis itu. Chami perlahan membuka matanya , betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati saudara kembarnya tengah memeluknya erat dalam posisi tidurnya. Chami membelalakkan matanya, lalu diusapnya lengan Changmin yang bertengger di pinggang miliknya. Chami tau ini gila, ini salah, bahkan ini nista. tapi ia tak bisa berlaku apapapun selain menerima setiap perlakuan kasih sayang dari saudra kembarnya sendiri. ia jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarnya sendiri. bukan ia yang memulai, tapi Changmin lah yang mengajarkannya bagaimana untuk mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, mengajari bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik untuk dirinya. Tanpa terasa semua itu telah dilaluinya, dan beginilah sekarang. hatinya telah berlabuh pada diri seseorang yang tak lain adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Bukan salah Chami semakin mencintai sosok yang kini tengah tertidur dihadapannya. justru keadaanlah yang membuat keduanya terjerumus dalam hal nista tersebut. Chami seolah enggan memberikan Changmin pada siapapun. ia terlalu mencintai saudara kembarnya itu. apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan ia bisa tetap bersama Changmin, kekasih hatinya yang tak lain adalah kembarannya sendiri. Itu sebabnya Chami tidak mau satu sekolah dengan Changmin. ia takut kalau ia menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Changmin, dan Chami akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu. hingga akhirnya Shim Chami, memilih untuk bersekolah di sebuah SMA khusus perempuan. saat tahu kalau Changmin mempunyai kekasih, Chami hampir saja bunuh diri. ia sudah bersumpah akan mati apabila Chngmin-nya dimiliki oleh orang lain. tapi Changmin menenangkannya, dengan berkata kalau ia dan Jinri hanyalah untuk menutupi sebuah status hubungannya dengan Chami. barulah Chami sadar betapapun Changmin menemukan gadis yang lebih baik darinya, ia akan tetap mencintai dirimya, yang lahir dari rahim ibu yang sama.

Hubungannya dengan Changmin sudah terjalin sangat lama. Hampir enam tahun. dan didalam enam tahun itupun tidak selalu hubungan mereka mulus, setahun lalu Chami dinyatakan hamil. ia bingung setengah mati ketika mendapati dirinya positif hamil, dan Changmin-lah ayah kandung sang bayi yang dikandungnya. namun tak lama kemudian, Chami mengalami pendarahan hebat akibat kelelahan, dan itu membuat Chami harus melakukan pengangkatan rahim sehingga tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Chami hampir frustasi mendengar semuanya. hanya saja Changmin menyemangatinya. terus berkata walau apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap mencintai Chami bahkan menikahinya setelah mereka lulus kuliah lima tahun lagi. Chami benar-benar merasakan arti yang sebenarnya dari Cinta. perasaan yang tulus yang timbul dari dalam hati Changmin untuk dirinya. begitupun sebaliknya.

"Minnie... bangunlah sayang.. ini sudah pagi.." jemari Chami mengusap wajah Changmin pelan, lalu mengecup singkat bibir yang selalu menciumnya setiap saat.

"aku malas.. kau saja duluan baby, aku sedang tidak mood untuk sekolah hari ini.." jawab Changmin, diikut ekspresi malasnya.

Chami mem-pout-kan bibir merahnya. lalu memukul pelan kepala saudara kembarnya "mana ada istilah mood dalam dunia sekolah..."

Changmin hanya tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi Chami.

Siang itu matahari terasa sangat terik menyinari kota Seoul. semua anak sekolah tengah menikmati jam istirahat kedua, tak terkecuali Changmin. remaja jangkung itu hanya terduduk dibawah pohon besar sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya. apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

_"Jangan lupa makan siang, pastikan kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu hari ini.." _

Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan menekan-nekan huruf pada layar ponselnya. tanpa perlu waktu lama, ia menekan tombol 'sent' pada layar ponselnya.

di lain tempat namun waktu yang sama, Chami tengah bercanda ria dengan kawan sekelasnya, tiba tiba saja pinselnya bergetar. saat ia membujka pesan, dan pesan itu ternyata dari kekasihnya.

_"jangan khawatir. aku sudah makan, kau bagaimana Minnie? aku juga tidak lupa tugasku... jaga dirimu, saranghae." _

pesan singkat itu segera terkirim pada sang kembaran di seberang sana yang tentu saja sedang melamun dibawah pohon besar.

"sunbae" tegur Jinri yang kini berdiri di hadapan Changmin.

Changmin hanya mendongakan kepalanya lemas. Jinri segera menampar wajah Changmin, lalu memaki-maki lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua itu.

"Choi Jinri!" pekik Changmin.

"wae? tidakkah kau mencintaiku? kumohon sunbae jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku, putuskanlah aku.. aku lelah jika kau selalu seperti ini.. selalu mengabaikanku!" ucap Jinri, keras hampir hampir urat lehernya memutus.

"YA! apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin, panik.

Jinri melempar kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna merah tua. Changmin sperti mengenal kotak itu dan... benar saja! kotak itu berisi semua kenangannya bersama Chami. darimana Jinri mendapatkan itu semua?

"jadi begini? jadi kau menduakan aku dengan wanita yang ada dalam foto itu? jawab aku sunbae!" Jerit Jinri

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. lalu memeluk Jinri untuk menenangkan semuanya, tapi semua terlambat. Jinri sudh terlanjur sakit. Hatinya merasa sangat sakit. bahkan terluka. ia pun berjanji akan membenci Changmin seumur hidupnya. bagaimana mungkin ia diduakan dengan seorang gadis yang posiainya adalah kembaran kekasihnya sendiri? tidakkah kalian merasa jijik? betapa rendahnya harga diri gadis itu. betapa terkutuknya kekasihnya yang amat disayanginya itu. Jinri masih tidak percaya dengan apa saja yang baru dilihatnya. Changmin yang sangat dicintainya ternyata adalah sesosok remaja lelaki yang abnormal.

"Jinri aku-"

"geumanhae! lupakan semuanya.. mulai saat ini, aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi, Shim Changmin."

Hati Changmin bagai dihantam jutaan batu pualam. rasanya lebih dari sekedar sakit atau terluka. bukan karena ia menyesal melepas Jinri, tapi ia takut apa yang terjadi pada Chami saat Jinri memintanya untuk putus. Jinri mengenal Chami, Chami pernah menenal Jinri dengan baik. keduanya bahkan dikatakan berteman. tapi setelah kejadian ini, tak ada yang bisa menjamin keduanya masih akan berteman baik. ditambah lagi, Jinri akan merasa jijik pada Chami. Tidak! itu tidak boleh terjadi! Changmin tidak mau kekasih hatinya itu terluka! lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya demi menyelamatkan kekasihnya? ia tak ingin kalau semua orang memandang Chami rendah!

'Tuhan, what should i do?' batinnya.

**To Be Continued... **

**A/N: Jangan tanya author kenapa author buat fic ini._. author juga bingung. tiba-tiba aja author terinspirasi untuk bikin cerita macam ini._. mungkin karena author semalam lihat pic editan fans yang disitu pic Changmin digabung sama pic dia tapi yang udah diedit jadi cewek ._. author mohon maaf karena typo bertebaran, jalan cerita kecepetan, atau lain lain kekurangan dari fic ini. author bukan newbie kok di ffn, tapi author mau bertransformasi, makannya mengganti uname dan menulis fic baru. fic lama author sudah dihapus dengan alasan waktu itu author stress *plakk* alah udah cukup basa-basinya, harap tinggalkan jejak =^^= author masih bingung ini mau dilanjut atau enggak (?) menurut reader gimana? kasih pendapat ya... Thank you! **


End file.
